


Rynn's Scars

by Risi



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Pain, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risi/pseuds/Risi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Rynn's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rynn's Scars

Her face is healing from where the blade fell  
A second time her features were marred  
Yet her voice as always peals like a bell

When she was young her world became a hell  
Her parents were slain, her cheek was scarred  
Her face is healing from where the blade fell

Her house was burnt to a hollowed shell  
A childhood home was just wholly charred  
Yet her voice as always peals like a bell

Years later found her confined in a cell  
Parents’ killers dead, but the law was hard  
Her face is healing from where the blade fell

After that even things did not go well  
Now half blind, her life was truly in shards  
Yet her voice as always peals like a bell

As sad as her story can be to tell  
She will always be strong, on her own guard  
Her face is healing from where the blade fell  
Yet her voice as always peals like a bell

**Author's Note:**

> I was assigned to write a villanelle in creative writing and chose to write it about Rynn.


End file.
